ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The KickStart Clothes
The KickStart Clothes is one of Meiko55's Hyperforce stories. The song with the same title of the story is composed by Reiana Smiley. Story The Hyperforce had a new idea for a clothes store. It's name is 'The KickStart Clothes'. Everyone liked the name as it was very 'kicking'. One day, Ailene, Roselyn and Chiro were acting for the advertisement of the 'KickStart Clothes'. Chiro would appear mostly dancing in the Ad and Ailene and Roselyn would appear sometimes in the Ad. The Hyperforce loved it. It would make them more famous for sure. The next day, the team was talking about what to sing for the Ad. They also were discussing on how to describe about the 'KickStart Clothes'. "Wow! This Ad is awesome!!", shouted Chiro in excitement. "Yeah! It really can show our style!!", shouted Ailene and Roselyn together in excitement, too. "By the way, what are we gonna sing?", asked Nova. "I've got one", said Ailene, and show the song's script. Yeah! Yeah!) (x3) KickStart! KickStart! (x2) I don't really know how to go tonight If I don't know anything it's alright If you really need to kick it with a boy or girl You've gotta really get some get some 'KickStart' Clothes! Yeah! Yeah!) (x3) KickStart! KickStart! (x2) oh oh! KickStart, oh oh! KickStart, oh oh! KickStart! KickStart! (x2) Only if you've got your shoes, you'll be on the groove Does it really have to be away from you? If you've got some really torn and blacked-out clothes Come and exchange for some KickStart Clothes! Yeah! Yeah!) (x3) KickStart! KickStart! (x2) Everyone looked at it. The song was good. It matched with all the sequences of the AD. Chiro liked it the most. Roselyn and the other robot monkeys liked it too. "The tune has been composed too, no need to worry", said Ailene. "Well, this is OK. But, how do we describe the Ad?", asked Roselyn. "We need to think", replied Chiro. Everyone were thinking how to describe the Ad. Chiro already had an idea. But he was still thinking so he could get some clarity. "Well...." "Well what, Chiro?" "Well, Ailene, I've got an idea" "What's that?" "Here's the script." Everyone looked at the sheet. Want to replace your old clothes? Need some awesome clothes for a party? Or need some smart clothes to impress someone on a date? Well, the answer to all this is would be the 'KickStart' clothes! Awesome Designs! Irresistible colours! A wide range of clothes! It's for the whole family! So many discounts! So don't miss it, folks! "Not bad, Chiro, this is great!", said Ailene. "Thanks", replied Chiro. "Laura's factory, where the clothes are stitched, is eco-friendly like we checked yesterday", said Ailene. "Yep, we sure with that", said Chiro. "OK, let's go to Laura!", said Roselyn. After this, they went to the producer and owner of the shop, Laura. "Is this song and description OK, Mam?", asked Roselyn. "It's great! We'll have it!", replied Laura. "How's the Ad?", asked Ailene. "Good. Some editing is going on to make it even better! Why don't you take a look?", asked Laura. "Sure!", replied the three of them. They saw the editing of the Ad in the computer for a few minutes. But not for long. They had to go back to the Super Robot to have an eye on Shuggazoom. "Well, the producer, he's good", said Chiro. "he?", asked Ailene and Roselyn. "Why?", asked Chiro. "Laura's a girl, Chiro!", replied Ailene, laughing. Chiro blushed. "Sorry about that", said Chiro. "It's OK", replied Ailene and Roselyn. "Time to go, guys. We'll see ya tomorrow, Laura", said Chiro. "OK bye", said Laura. The guys left the studio and went back to the Super Robot. Later, Chiro, Ailene and Roselyn were studying for their exams. They were studying History. Ailene usually gets doubts in History. So she asked one to Chiro. "Hey Chiro, did this King really behead so many people?", asked Ailene. "Not again! Seriously, I don't know about that", replied Chiro. "But, what if it's not true?", asked Roselyn. "We'll take care of that later. Now let's study", replied Chiro. The both of them continued to study. Suddenly they heard something crash outside. The both of them went to the window to take a look. "What was that?", screamed Ailene. "Oh no! That Ad board is on fire!", screamed Roselyn. "Comets are attacking the city again!", said Chiro. The fire brigade was putting out the fire. Later on, Chiro informed the rest of the team, got into their battle stations and took off with the Super Robot. The team were blasting all the comets that fell on town. They were done. But suddenly, a Blazer Beam came out of nowhere and hit the Super Robot, draining half of its energy. "AH!!", screamed everyone. "Hold on guys, I'm gonna stop this!", said Chiro. He used the deflector shield and stopped the beam. Ailene caught a bit of the beam in a test tube to test it in the lab. "You okay, Chiro?", asked Ailene. "I'm good, but the Blazer Beam drained some of my energy!", replied Chiro. "He needs medical attention right away!", shouted Roselyn. Chiro was rushed to the Medical Room. Gibson and Otto were treating Chiro. After sometime, they were done and everyone went it to see him. "You've lost some of the Glucose in your body", said Ailene. "No wonder I feel weak", said Chiro. "Don't worry Chiro, you'll be fine", said Nova. The guys left the room so Chiro could rest. After some time, Chiro was healthy again. In the Lab, Ailene was testing chemicals on some of the Blazer Beam she had caught in a test tube. Chiro went in to see her. "What are you doing in here?", asked Chiro. "I'm trying to find out where this beam came from and I think I found out", said Ailene. "Who's the culprit?", asked Chiro. "It's an enemy who we've faced before. He's a person who has some eagle features", said Ailene. "Eagle Man! That fiend!", said Chiro. "So he's behind this", said Ailene. She got this info with the gadgets in the lab. "I thought we already finished him off!", said Chiro. "Well, maybe not" "We've got to find him and stop him once and for all!" "OK, Chiro! We're with you!" "But where is he?" "Let me check, Chiro" She checked the cameras fixed on the TV satellites on Shuggazoom. They saw a spaceship outside the planet. It had an eagle face on the front of the ship. "We found him! Let's go get him!", shouted Chiro. "Yeah!", shouted Ailene. The team was informed and everyone got ready. The Super Robot took off to space outside the planet and found the ship. Eagle Man came out and started talking. "Well, well, what do we have here? the Hyperforce?", asked Eagle Man. "Why are you attacking us?", asked Chiro. He was speaking in a mike in the Robot as it's voice. "I'm jealous and I will destroy Shugazoom", replied Eagle Man. "But what's so different about Shugazoom that makes you jealous?", asked Chiro. "Your planet is nice", replied Eagle Man. "Well, this is my planet and I won't let you destroy it!", shouted Chiro. "OK. Then here's the deal. We both will fight a duel or all of our armies can fight each other", said Eagle Man. "Well..." "Do you know who I really am?" "Who are you, Eagle Man?" "I'm....Kronos, the evil Titan Lord!" Eagle Man showed his true form. Everyone were in a shock. He's the evil Greek God that Percy Jackson and his friends and Camp Half-Blood had battled before. The evil Titan Lord in Greek Mythology! No way! This is really bad! thought Ailene and Roselyn, ina shock. "Call the Sun Riders, Percy Jackson and his friends, Ailene and Roselyn", whispered Chiro. "OK", said Ailene and Roselyn. They called them through their contact app in their scanners. Their friends came in their spaceships, and Annabeth used her magic to transport her friends and herself to the Super Robot. They entered inside. "We're ready, Hyperforce", said the other heroes. "Great, but please whisper, Chiro's talking with Kronos", said Ailene. "OK", said the heroes. Why don't we ask him a silly question that's not related to our situation? thought Chiro. "Hey Kronos! Can I ask a question to you? But it's not related to our situation", said Chiro. "Sure, no prob", said Kronos. "Are you married or do you have a girlfriend?" "Why, no. I don't." "If you did, would you listen to whatever she tell you to do, even if she tell you to not be evil?" "I...um...I...I guess...it would be...um..." He got confused. He was thinking and scratching his head like anything. His army was staring at him in a shock. They had never seen him like this before. "What is he doing? This is a waste of time!", said Annabeth. "I think he's distracting him, which could defeat him, too, I guess", said Roselyn. "Wait and see, guys", said Chiro. Everyone were watching. "I don't know what to say", said Kronos. "Then have this!", said Chiro. He used some magic on two of his 'KickStart' clothes set. They started flying and went outside the Super Robot. They went to Kronos and started hitting him on the face. These clothes are very kicking after all! thought Chiro. "Hey!" "I need an answer first. Is it a yes or a no?" "Um..." "Come on, already!" "I give up!" "What??", asked the others, in a shock. "Why?" "I've never experienced love, and maybe I could try. Here's a magical contract which I've signed of that I'll never be evil ever again, I'm serious!" The clothes returned to the Super Robot and became normal again. "Can I trust you in that?", asked Chiro. "Sure. I've learnt that maybe love can kill evil. But if it doesn't work, I'll come back to destroy you once again" "It's not like that in the contract. It's written that even if this doesn't work, you will be living there and never come back." "Darn! Well, OK, I'm outta here! I'll never come back!", said Kronos and vanished from that place with his army. "Well, that was too easy, or not", said Ailene. "Hooray!", shouted everyone. "Now, I'm thinking this IS a good idea after all", said Annabeth. "How come?", asked Chiro. "Kronos' powers are very poisonous. If we had fought, we would have felt his power and poisoned ourselves!", replies Annabeth. "REALLY?", asked Ailene and Roselyn. "Yep", replied Annabeth. "But I can't trust his contract", said Ailene. "But it's magical, see? And if he breaks his promise, he'll be killed!", said Chiro, and waved the contract to show that it's magical. "Well, this was interesting", said Aurora 6. "But we've gotta go now!", said Sunspot. "Yeah, me too. We'll see ya guys later!", said Quasar. "Bye!", shouted everyone. "Bye everyone!", replied the Hyperforce. Everyone went to their ships and flew away and Annabeth used her magic to make her and her friends to disappear back to Earth. "Well, this is one of the most weirdest days ever!", said Roselyn. "Totally!", said Ailene. "It's been a busy day, guys. Let's go home", said Chiro. They returned to Shugazoom with the Super Robot. Everyone ate dinner and went to sleep. The next day, which was a Sunday, the three of them went to studio again that day. The Ad was almost ready. Laura was around the corner. So they went to her. "Well, your back, guys! The Ad's almost done!", said Laura. "That's great!" said the three of them. "Not only that, I'm gonna open the shop TOMORROW!", said Laura. "But you said you were gonna open it in 3 days", said Chiro. "I'll finish this by today. So, I'll open the shop tomorrow", said Laura. "OK", said Ailene and Roselyn. "And Chiro, you thought that I'm a 'boy', huh? Very funny! I overheard you guys yesterday", said Laura. Ailene and Roselyn started laughing. Chiro blushed again. He felt embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that, you know", said Chiro. "It's OK, don't do that again. But still it was 'silly' and 'funny' though. Anyway, we're gonna do the inauguration celebration and you guys are the Stars! It gonna be great! Don't forget to come!", said Laura. "OK!", shouted the three of them, with happiness. "I always love a happy ending", said Ailene. "Me, too", said Chiro. So, the Ad was finally ready and the next day, the inauguration went well. It was an unforgettable adventure. It's the first time they faced a Greek God. But as always, Shuggazoom was safe once again. Internet popularity Chiro's song from the episode would become an internet phenomenon due to very "kicking". Close-ups There are some of Chiro, Ailene and Roselyn's close-ups in this episode. Notice For the KickStart Clothes song lyrics, see here. Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Jetix Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!